1. Field
The following description relates to a method of encoding and decoding a multi-channel audio, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of encoding and decoding a high-frequency signal of the multi-channel audio.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-channel audio coding schemes may generally include a waveform multi-channel audio coding scheme and a parametric multi-channel audio coding scheme.
The waveform multi-channel audio coding scheme may be classified as a moving picture expert group (MPEG)-2 multi channel extension (MC) audio coding scheme, an advanced audio coding (AAC) MC audio coding scheme, a bit sliced arithmetic coding/audio video standard MC (BSAC/AVS MC) audio coding scheme, and the like.
The parametric multi-channel audio coding scheme may include an MPEG surround scheme, and the MPEG surround scheme may restore a multi-channel audio signal using a downmixed signal and spatial information.
The MPEG surround scheme may down-mix the multi-channel audio signal and parameterize the spatial information to compress the multi-channel audio signal, and may restore the multi-channel audio signal with only a small amount of information. The MPEG-surround scheme may be used together with a Spectral Band Replication (SBR) coding scheme to increase compression efficiency.